thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Watering Hole
The Watering hole is a location in the Pride Lands. It is one of the main sources of water in the kingdom. History The Lion Guard "The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar" After being informed that he is the new leader of the Lion Guard, Kion travels to the watering hole and stares at his reflection, musing over the exciting, but frightening prospect. "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots" While searching for Flat Ridge Rock with the rest of the Lion Guard, Beshte gets the idea to ask Mbeya for directions. He declares that Mbeya usually hangs out at the watering hole during the day, and so the Lion Guard sets out for the watering hole to talk to Mbeya. Once there, Beshte gets into a lengthy conversation with the old rhinoceros until he is pulled away by Ono. "Eye of the Beholder" Beshte rushes into the Lair of the Lion Guard with news that he had heard from his friend, Kulu, at the watering hole. "The Kupatana Celebration" After rescuing a jackal pup named Dogo, the Lion Guard takes him to a hillside by the watering hole where he can stay while they patrol. Not long after this, Beshte and Bunga patrol past the watering hole, where Ma Tembo is bathing in the water. "Fuli's New Family" Following Bunga and Fuli's rescue from the Outlands, the Lion Guard decides to cool off at the watering hole. "Babysitter Bunga" Muhimu spends a day with her friends at the watering hole, having left her son Hamu in Bunga's care. "The Savannah Summit" The Lion Guard stops a quarrel between Bupu and Makuu at the watering hole. "The Traveling Baboon Show" The Lion Guard chases after the Traveling Baboon Show. However, when several antelope fall in the river, they abandon the chase and rescue the antelope. "The Bite of Kenge" Kenge terrorizes animals at the watering hole. The Lion Guard attempts to stop him, but Kenge paralyzes them with his bites. Ono leaves to fetch Rafiki, but comes back with his apprentice, Makini, who uses ponya flowers to revive the Guard. "The Wisdom of Kongwe" While on patrol, Ono spots several hyraxes crossing a bridge to reach the watering hole. Ono warns them that the bridge is unstable, and Beshte lifts up a rock, creating a new bridge for the hyraxes to use. "Beshte and the Beast" At the watering hole, the Lion Guard regulates when the giraffes and zebras take turns to drink. Suddenly, a gorilla appears, smashing everything in sight. At first, the gorilla is hostile, but he backs down upon realizing that he is facing the Lion Guard. "The Queen's Visit" Dhahabu takes a moment to freshen up at the watering hole. However, she is attacked by Reirei and her jackals as well as Kiburi's float. Just in time, Raha and Starehe save her from danger. Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this location makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes the watering hole, add it to this list. * Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands * The Lion Guard: The Motion Picture * The Lion King Reborn (2024 film) Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Locations Category:Locations Category:Pride Lands Locations